Kiss of the Cards
by DragonsDesire
Summary: Being bored while his lover takes a shower, Yami decides to make up a certain game with certain rules. However this is one game he's willing to let Seto win! (re-worked with link added) SYY


**Rated: **R to NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Yugioh. All rights to the game, manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi and no profit is being made from this story. I just want to sexy men to bone.

**Warnings:** The lemon to this story was removed due to rules, however, the full version of the story has been found - thank RA! - and uploaded on my livejournal page. Check my profile link to head on that way. Also, some of the story has been tweaked just a bit to try and fit both the flow, and personalities, of the characters.

With further ado, enjoy the pointless smut

**~*Kiss of the Cards*~**

**By: DragonsDesire**

* * *

^*^*^*^*^Yami's POV^*^*^*^*^

Okay… it's official. I am without a doubt the most bored person on the face of this planet! There is absolutely nothing to do right now! The room is too quiet, it's too bright outside, and I'm all alone! The only thing I can do right now is stare at the friggin' ceiling and count the tiles while lying down on the big king size bed.

Yes, I know. I sound like a five year old who was punished to their room for the rest of the night, but I don't care! I'm as bored as hell because my damn lover won't come out of the shower. Why does he insist on long showers?!

Even with complaining I'm still bored! Need to find something to do before lover boy comes out of the shower and I can jump him. ACK! Don't think like that or you'll jump him IN the shower! But can you blame me? My lover is just too hot to NOT think about! Plus he's filthy stinking rich, but that's just a plus.

Yup, Seto Kaiba is one sexy beast. Deep blue eyes that can see right into your soul, beautiful chestnut brown hair I love running my hands through; don't ask me why it's always been a fetish of mine. His deep and powerful voice once laced with ice was now warm and soothing to my ears. It always sends chills down my spine! Lovely toned body you have to add to his mysterious nature. There's only one problem with my love… his height.

Now don't get me wrong, I love him with life itself, but sometimes it's a pain in the ass having to stand on your tiptoes just to give him a kiss. At least he helps by bending down for me, in more ways than one… hehe, must stop those thoughts again!

Would you believe me if I told you I was A LOT taller in ancient Egypt? Would you even believe I am a five thousand year old Pharaoh who actually ruled the country?! Probably not, but why would I care what you think? I'm THE Pharaoh dammit! I don't have to know your opinion.

Hmmm… still bored here.

Still horny as hell.

Damn! Seto and his showers!

Adjusting my black silk robe – courtesy of Kaiba – I flop onto my side and stare at the bathroom door. Better than the ceiling.

I'm still trying to figure out how I fell for someone like him. I mean… we were adversaries for the longest time, and not to mention he always seemed to have a pole rammed up his ass, but still I fell in love with the man. Knowing me, it had to be the way he carried himself. He never lets anyone push him around, always having pride in himself, and just flaunting it because he KNOWs he has the power! Sure, he acted like a jackass, but that just fueled my hunger for him. His arrogance and stubbornness meant a great challenge for me; it also didn't help that when we fought, his eyes would light up and narrow, his breathing would pick up and next thing you know… well, I think you can guess what happens.

…Still bored…

Okay… the bed is starting to swallow me! Quickly exiting the bed I walk over my Seto's desk and sit in the leather chair. Quite comfy I might say, but a lot better when I'm in Seto's lap trying to distract him from his work by…

I whack myself on the head. Stop with the thoughts! Stop it stop it! Well, maybe until Seto comes out. Hehe… my deranged mind and me. Propping a leg up onto the desk I shift through the pile of papers on his desk. Eh… nothing special. Mostly things that deal with Kaiba Corp. Let's see here… nope, nothing interesting at all.

Putting the papers back on the desk I sink into the comfy leather chair and stare at the bathroom door again. He better get out here soon or I'll drag him out! Ah well; guess I'll go through his desk drawers just for my amusement. Who's going to stop me? I'm Pharaoh; I can do whatever I please.

Well this isn't too interesting; mostly papers and folders. Hey it's a picture of me! What the hell am I wearing?! I don't even want to know. Probably something from last year's Christmas party, someone must have spiked the punch.

Throwing the picture over my head I continue my search. Next three drawers had nothing interesting, besides his journal. I don't go anywhere near that. I give him some privacy. Give me some credit here!

I reach the top drawer and rummage through the papers and come to a small leather box. OOOH this is interesting! Pulling the box out of the drawer and into my lap I look at the top. Heh, it has a Blue Eyes White Dragon embedded in it. That's Kaiba for you… always have his Dragons with him.

I turn the box over and hear a small clunk. Oops, I hope I didn't break it. Carefully I turn it back over and check the sides. No lock to undo so I guess I just pull off the top. Setting it back in my lap I take off the top of the box.

I smile and stare at the contents in the box. Inside was Kaiba's prized deck; the Blue Eyes White Dragon card turned face up to show off its glory. It's hard to believe that once long ago these creatures used to roam freely over Egypt. The Dragons were always a sight to look at. Too bad they had to be sealed away in tablets.

Ew… I sound old! I hate that!

But I have to admit; the game has certainly improved in three thousand years. While the challenge to conquer your enemy with even the weakest monster – that's why you should never doubt a creature like Kuriboh; they WILL come in handy in the end – being able to just PLAY the game without the fate of a country at stake certainly makes for a more pleasurable experience. And with Seto's technology, it's like being able to relive their physical forms all over again.

I pick up the cards and flip through them. Like always his deck has rare and strong cards. He might have changed, but his dueling spirit is the same; the stronger the cards the stronger your deck is. Just like him I guess. Can't change everything about him now can I? Not that I'd want to, understand.

As I'm shifting through the cards an idea pops into my head; a rather perverted idea, but hey… it could be fun. I can feel an evil smirk coming to my face as I readjust the cards in my hand, making sure the cards were in the right places. I get up and place his deck on the nightstand by our bed.

Quietly I walk to the bathroom door and place my ear to the surface. The water stopped running and I hear Seto humming to himself. Good that means he's done, now he can pay for making me wait. But I have a feeling that this is less punishment than it is foreplay. I'm going to stop thinking now.

Wanting to have a little fun I walk out of the room and close the door. I lean against the wall and I wait to hear Seto emerge from the bathroom. Thank Ra Mokuba is over at a friends for the weekend! I hear Seto come out of the bathroom and I smirk.

Now I am nowhere near bored.

*~*~*~*Normal POV*~*~*~*

Seto pulled open the bathroom door, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Scanning to room, he looked for his small lover. Seeing him nowhere in sight Seto shrugged and assumed he went walking for a while.

In brisk strides Seto made his way towards his large walk-in closet and took his blue robe off the door. Quickly wrapping it around his form he walked over to the large bed and collapsed. Breathing in the laundry detergent he moved onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He had had a long and demanding day and all he wanted to do was come home and wrap his arms around his lover. However, said boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Giving a sigh Seto sat up and leaned his head against the headboard. He missed his lover and wanted to know where he was. Seto closed his eyes, never hearing the bedroom door open.

"… Have a nice shower, Seto?"

Seto's eyes flew open and his heart started racing. His lover stood in the doorway, casually leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. His tri colored hair was down and hanging around his shoulders, not defying gravity as it usually does. The yellow bangs fell into his face, giving him an exotic look. The black silk robe he was wearing clung to his body showing off every curve to his figure. The robe was pushed back somewhat to reveal a long graceful tan leg.

Seto stared at his lover's deep crimson eyes that were dancing with mischief. "Yami?"

"Yes, Seto?" Yami purred in that seductive voice of his.

Seto shivered. He could feel his body reacting to the way Yami was standing there. Sure to some it would seem an innocent thing, but when it was directed to Seto… let's just say Yami wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

Seto tried to find his voice, "What are you up to?"

Yami gave a mock of shock and gasped, placing his hand against his chest; "Now why would you think I'm up to something, koi?" he pushed himself off the doorframe and slowly walked towards Seto, making sure to put a swing in his hips.

Seto smirked at Yami's seductive ways. "Because you have that I-know-something-you-don't-know look on your face and that usually spells trouble."

Yami gave a little pout and said, "I'm hurt. You should put more trust in your boyfriend." Yami smiled then and came to stand by the side of the bed, raising one knee onto the bed, making sure Seto got a good look at his leg. He didn't move after that.

Seto saw the gesture and gulped. He was becoming aroused and Yami knew it. Damn Yami and his sexual manner!

Yami smirked and ran his hand along his leg, taking the robe with it. His smirked widened when he saw Seto staring at his actions, his arousal obvious. Seto, not being able to take it anymore, grabbed Yami's hands and pulled him into his lap to where Yami was now straddling his waist.

Yami chuckled and leaned into Seto's chest, "A little impatient are we?"

Seto growled and nipped at Yami's neck. "Yep, and it's your entire fault you walking sex symbol!"

"I'm flattered by the compliment," said Yami as he tilted his head to give Seto better access. "However, you seem to radiate sexuality so I guess we're even."

Seto stopped attacking Yami's neck and smiled. "I guess we are. You can never lose at any game can you?"

Yami smiled back; this is what he was waiting for. In a low voice that he knew sent chills down Seto's spine he said, "Well… why don't we test that theory."

Seto raised an eyebrow and Yami reached for the nightstand. When he was sitting comfortably again in Seto's lap he held up his duel monster's cards.

Seto snorted and said, "With duel monsters? You finally going to admit defeat to me?"

Yami's grin turned evil as he leaned into Seto, his mouth right next to his ear. "This is a new kind of game, koi. One that I'm sure you would want to win." His breath felt hot against as his tongue came to trace the shell of his ear.

Seto let out a groan and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Hmmm… sounds interesting. How do you play?"

"It's quite simple," Yami ran a hand over Seto's shoulder and down his back, "It's called Kiss of the Cards. We both pick a card from the top of the deck. Whoever gets the highest has to get a kiss from the loser. Best two out of three wins."

"Sounds easy enough." Replied Seto.

"However," Yami put his face close to Seto's, "whoever wins the game gets to have a little… fun." Yami smiled evilly again and let his tongue flick against Seto's lips.

Seto closed his eyes. "Such as?"

Yami pulled upwards and in the process hitting Seto's arousal. Seto threw his head back and groaned. Yami smiled, "Well, if I win I can do whatever I want tonight, but," Yami tapped Seto's nose, "If you win, I'm yours to do whatever you want… for an entire week."

Seto's eyes flew up in surprise. He knew how the Pharaoh loves to be the dominant one. Sure he would let Seto take the reins every once in a while, but an entire week?! Now Seto really wanted to win this game.

Seto's eyes twinkled with delight as he said, "I want to play. God do I want to play!"

Yami grinned in approval and brought the deck in front of his face. "Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

Seto eyed his lover carefully. He was up to something, he just knew it, but he couldn't figure out what. Yami had that glint in his eye. The glint meant 'I'm gonna play a trick on Seto' so Seto decided to play with caution. "You can go first, since you made up this new game."

Yami smiled. "Well, if you insist…" As if the deck was precious glass, Yami held the deck up and grabbed the top card. After observing the card for about a minute he flipped it over for Seto to see.

"The Lord of Dragons with attack strength of 1200. Good card." Seto replied.

Yami nodded his head and held the deck out for Seto. "Your turn." Slowly, Seto lowered his hand onto the top of the deck. In one smooth motion the top card was off the deck and in front of his face. With a snort he turned it around and Yami laughed. "Look who it is! Saggi The Dark Clown; attack points, 600!"

"Told you, you can't lose at any game."

"Now, now Kaiba," said Yami while putting his finger to Seto's nose, "That was just round one. You still have a chance. However," his voice got lower, "You still owe me my victory kiss. Where is…" He finished his sentence with a satisfied sigh as Seto claimed his lips with his own. Tongues danced and hands played with Yami's sides as Seto continued his torture.

When he finally pulled away, Yami slowly opened his eyes, his breathing ragged and cheeks flushed. Seto came in closer and whispered, "Can't keep the Pharaoh waiting now can I? I might be subject to discipline."

"With that kiss I can hardly think straight," Mumbled the Pharaoh, who rocked against Seto, moaning softly.

Seto grabbed Yami's hips to still him and Yami whimpered. Seto groaned, "Yami, time to finish this game of ours." Yami nodded dumbly and picked the top card of the deck. Same as before, he stared at it then flipped it over for Seto. Seto nodded approval and said, "Battle Ox. 1700 attack points; not bad love."

"I guess." Said Yami dreamily, "Now you go." Seto nodded and picked a card. With an evil smile he turned it to face Yami whose eyes widened, "La Jinn Mystical Genie of the Lamp. Attack points 1800. You only won that game by 100 points."

Seto put a hand to Yami's chin to turn his attention away from the card and to him. "Looks like I won though. Time for my reward." He smiled and rubbed a thumb over Yami's lips.

Yami's eyes became a shade darker as he moved in; slowly, cautiously, as if they would be caught any moment. With half lidded eyelids, he lightly pressed his lips to Seto's, letting his breath pass over the soft petals. Ever so slowly his tongue past his own lips to trace Seto's bottom lip, the move sensual and sending flames all throughout Seto's body.

Unconsciously, Seto's own mouth opened and his tongue came to meet his. Yet Yami's pulled away, denying the flavor Seto craved like a drug. With one final kiss Yami withdrew, a smug smile gracing his face.

Seto growled deep in his throat. "You fucking tease."

"Hey I never said HOW you had to kiss them," replied Yami in a mocking defensive tone. Giving a smile he said, "Just one turn to go and we get to see who wins the game."

"Somehow I still feel like I'm at a disadvantage here. What makes you so confident you'll win?"

"Are you doubting your deck, Kaiba?"

"Do you like answering questions with more questions?"

Yami's smile became bigger and wrapped an arm around Seto's neck, "Yep, it bugs the hell out of people."

Seto chuckled and put the deck in Yami's hand, "Go."

"Demanding today huh?" asked Yami with a raised eyebrow. Giving a small shrug he took the card from the top. "Well, Seto, this could be a little hard to beat." Turning the card over, he showed the Swordstalker, with an attack point of 2000. "Your turn love."

Seto stared at the top of the deck, his stomach churning with anticipation. For some reason, he had a feeling that that card was going to lead him to victory. Slowly pulling the top card off, he stared in disbelief at what he just pulled. Finally a huge smile crept to his face. "Yami… I believe I have just won."

Yami cocked his head to the side like a child and Seto chuckled. Finally he turned it over for Yami to see. Yami whispered, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, 3000 attack points," he stared at Seto, "Your dragons always seem to come through for you. They were magnificent beasts you know."

Seto put his deck on the nightstand and brought Yami close, "I bet they were. Too bad I can't remember them."

"They remember you."

"Nice to hear."

"Shut up and… " Yami's lips grazed his, "get your reward kiss." His lips finally pressed down firmly, his love and passion blended with the kiss. Seto responded by parting his lips and his tongue finally claiming the prize it was so long deprived. Closing his eyes Seto savored his prize by grazing his tongue over Yami's mouth then sweeping his tongue over his.

Yami gave a small moan as his hands came around his lover's neck. Breaking the kiss slowly, Yami stared at Seto and said, "Well, you won."

Seto's grip around Yami's waist tightened. "It appears so," he chuckled, "Who would've thought; the King of Games actually LOST to a game."

"There's always a first for anything. Now," Yami let one of his legs slid down the length of Kaiba's, "What are you going to do to me this week?"

Kaiba's mind was reeling with ideas. To have Yami all to himself for a week… Yami is going to regret this.

Staring Yami in the eye – making him shiver – Seto said, "Absolutely anything I deem fun."

Yami's body trembled with anticipation. He wanted to know what his High Priest was going to do, but part of him wanted to be surprised. However, he was having bigger problems. His body screamed to be touch yet Seto was just staring at him! "Come get your prize, Seto. You've earned it."

_(Sex scene cut here; i'm sure you can guess what happens. lemon at livejournal page)_

Seto collapsed, Yami's leg falling off his shoulder. Their ragged breathing filled the room as both tried to catch their breaths. Seto rested his head against Yami's chest as his hands came to intertwine with Yami's. He felt Yami run his foot along the length of his leg and he closed his eyes.

Yami was smiling so big it looked like his face was about to split his face in half. He had enjoyed himself enormously. He didn't know Seto would be so ruthless, unlike all the other times. 'Maybe I should lose on purpose more often' he thought to himself.

Yami felt Seto get up to move, slowly pulling out of him and falling next to him on the bed. Yami turned on his side to get a good look at his boyfriend. Seto's face was flushed and his hair was sticking to his face.

Running a hand up and down his chest, Yami spoke in a soft voice, "Now that was fun."

Seto smiled and turned to Yami, wrapping his arms around his petite waist and pulling him close. "And to think that I have you for a whole week." He kissed him on the forehead. I think both of us are going to have a lot of fun."

Yami smiled and snuggled into Seto's shoulder, closing his eyes with a sigh, "So, what are you going to do?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Yami groaned and snuggled closer to Seto. Seto pulled the sheets over their bodies. Seto ran a hand over Yami's cheek and smiled. Yep, this was going to be an interesting week.

"Love you, Yami"

"Mmmm… love you, Seto…" Yami mumbled, clearly exhausted.

Seto chuckled and followed his lover in sleep.

* * *

Owari


End file.
